Protocol to determine the safety of recombinant candidate HIV gp160 and gp120 vaccines and their adjuvants in HIV infected, asymptomatic children one month to 12 years of age. Proposes to investigate whether the administration of recombinant gp160 and gp120 induces an increase in antibody titers of these glycoproteins.